Troublemaker
by Xx Roller Coaster xX
Summary: Winter Brennan is Elena's cousin. Shes been living in CA but some how Elena gets her to come visit. Shes in for some surprises expsecially when she meets Klaus and the Salvatore brothers. A regular girl in a town full of vampires, doppelgangers, originals, hybrids, werewolves, and witches, what could go wrong?


Chapter One

I was waiting at the Grill for Elena, my cousin.

She thought it would be "fun" for me to visit.

Yeah, not for me.

I just don't like Mystic Falls.

Plus Elena's friends are so…cheerful.

I'm not, obviously.

The blonde is the worst though.

"Winter?" Elena says from behind me.

I turn around.

"Hey." I say noticing the two guys standing next to her.

"Who are they?" I ask.

Elena smiles. "This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

I nod and turn back around.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Stefan." She replies sitting down next to me.

"Nice." I reply.

"Yeah, so have you got a place to stay?" Elena asks.

"Yup." I lie. I dont actully but I dont want to stay with her.

"Oh, good." Elena says.

I nod.

"So you're Winter?" Damon asks.

I nod.

"You're Elena's cousin right?" Stefan asks.

I nod.

"Where are you from?" Damon asks.

"California." I reply.

Short one word answers or a nod.

"Oh, thats cool." Stefan says.

I nod.

Elena nudges Stefan with her elbow and nods her head to a guy who just walked in.

"Whos that?" I ask not really caring.

"Klaus." Elena replies.

I nod.

Klaus walks over to us.

"Ah, Elena and the Salvatores. Who is this?" Klaus says in a charming british accent.

"Im Winter Brennan." I say looking him up and down.

He was good looking.

"Im Klaus Mikealson. Its a pleasure to meet you, Winter." Klaus says smirking.

I roll my eyes and hop of the barstool.

"I've got to run. Later Elena, boyfriend number 1, boyfriend number 2." I say.

Klaus laughs at that.

"Mind if I accompany you?" Klaus asks.

"Yes, I do." I say brushing past him and towards the door.

I shove open the doors and shiver when the cold air hits me.

Klaus walks up behind me.

"So, not even going to give me a chance?" Klaus asks sounding slightly amused.

"Are there any bridges here?" I ask ignoring his question.

"Yes, why?" Klaus asks.

"Show me." I say once again ignoring his question.

Klaus chuckles, "Ok."

Klaus and I walk in silence until we are at the bridge.

I walk to the middle.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks.

"Im jumping off the bridge, into the water. Then Im going to swim for a bit, then I'm going to go home." I say pulling off my shirt.

"Thats insane." Klaus says. "What if you drown?"

"Then I geuss you'll have to save me." I say smirking.

I climb over the rail and look down at the water.

Klaus appears next to me shirtless.

"Nice six pack." I say before plunging into the water below.

I resurface at the same time as Klaus.

I smile at him. "See? That wasnt that bad and here I am, still breathing."

Klaus swims over to me and smiles.

"Alright, you were right." Klaus says.

"Im always right. The waters cold though so lets go before I get hypothermia or whatever." I say.

Klaus and I each go and get our clothes.

"So why didnt you make Elena take you here instead of me?" Klaus asks slipping his shirt back on.

I snort.

"She wouldnt let me probably and she probably wouldnt be able to save me either." I say.

"Why did you think I could?" Klaus asks.

I shrug "Just a geuss."

Klaus smiles at me.

"So where are you staying?" Klaus asks.

"April's house." I say.

Klaus nods.

"Walk me there?" I say smiling at him.

"Sure." Klaus says smiling back.

We walk in comfortable silence.

April is on the porch when we get there.

She smiles when she sees my wet hair.

"Still jumping off bridges I see, and who is this? Your victim?" April teases.

I laugh.

"Of course." I reply.

"Night Klaus." I say dragging April back inside.

"Only been here for a day and you already have a boyfriend, Im so proud." April says wiping imaginary tears away.

I laugh.

"He isnt my boyfriend, and if you think thats impressive you should see Elena with her two boy toys hanging on her arms." I say laughing.

"Oh _tell me about it!_" April exclaims.

I laugh as she drags me upstairs.


End file.
